Fill me up, Senpai
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: Rin/Rei PWP.


**I think Free! is the only show where I will ship any character together no matter who they are. So if you have any requests for Free! smut, I WILL WRITE ANY PAIRING! Not much else to say other than this is total PWP.**

Rei swiped his hand across his fogging glasses, pushing them up when they slid down the bridge of his nose as he panted, small beads of sweat budding on his forehead. "_Rin-senpai..._" he moaned, bringing his hand forward to grip softly at the mop of red hair bobbing up and down between his thighs.

"Mphm~ _you like that Rei_?" Rin devilishly grinned up at Rei through his eyelashes, ruby eyes determined as he wanted to hear that lust filled sound leave the bluenette's mouth one more time. Rin wasted no time waiting for Rei's answer to his vulgar question, bringing his mouth back around the taller boy's cock, carefully sliding his tongue down it's length before sucking him gently. Rei shivered as he could feel Rin's saliva dripping down to his hole, the red head's middle and index fingers already deep inside of him, stroking and thrusting at an easy pace. "You're opening up so _nicely_ for me today Rei. Have you been doing this on your own?"

"D-don't ask such embarrassing things!" Rei stuttered out as a hot blush crept across his face, watching as Rin smirked, baring his sharp teeth before his tongue came out from between them, swirling around the tip of the second-year's erection. The purple eyed teen jerked up from the bed, gripping tighter on Rin's long hair as he accidentally thrusted forcefully into his mouth. "_I-I'm sorry Rin!_"

Rin didn't seem to mind it at all as he smiled around the cock filling his mouth, letting a vibrating moan come up from his throat before he popped off with a obscenely wet sound. "Careful Rei..._you wouldn't want to get bitten," _Rin teased the younger teen, relishing in the deep groan that came from Rei's lips as the red head began to scissor his fingers inside of his hole, thrusting them in harder than before.

"Ah! R-Rin-senpai, uhn-_p_-_please..._" Rei adjusted his glasses again, swallowing dryly as Rin slipped his fingers out of his ass, his hand moving down to stroke against his own thumping erection.

"Are you ready?" Rin stood up from his crouched position, his bottom half exposed as he languidly stoked his cock, smiling as Rei's eyes narrowed, his overheated face becoming even hotter as he got an eye full of Rin's length. "Turn over, on your hands and knees," The red head commanded gently, loving how Rei just did as he was told, flipping over slowly on the bed and pushing his ass towards him. "_Ryugazaki_, you are just _too beautiful_," Rin said lovingly, sliding his hands up Rei's quivering thighs, his thumbs moving forward to spread his hole open.

And then Rin was sliding into Rei's ass, the younger boy's mouth hanging open, eyebrows knitted as he was being entered and stretched. "_Senpai, y-you're so big..._" Rei moaned aloud without thinking, a hot, tight feeling radiating up through his stomach and back down to his cock. Rin bit back on his lower lip, turned on by the way the bluenette complimented him so brashly, a total contrast to his usual personality.

Rei tightened up around Rin as he felt the red head's cock push all the way in, the tip of it nestled against the sensitive nerves inside of him. "Ready?" Rin asked once more as he leaned over Rei's back, his hands sliding up underneath the Iwatobi swim club jacket he was still wearing, stroking his chest.

"Y-yes," Rei groaned out quietly, already feeling completely full and ready to burst.

"_Good,_" The ruby haired teen replied with a grin, suddenly nibbling on Rei's earlobe as he brought his hips back, snapping them forward in one fluid movement. Rin closed his eyes, the squeezing heat around his cock sending shocks through his body.

Rei let out a particularly loud moan as Rin slammed his cock into him so suddenly, tears beginning to prick at the corners of his purple eyes. "_R-Rin_! Not so rough!" He cried out, shivering from the hot breath that was rolling over his ear.

"Eh? Why not? It doesn't sound like you don't like it, _Rei-chan_," Rin dragged his wet tongue up the shell of Rei's ear as he began to fuck him with a steady pace, each thrust becoming harder and harder as he continued on. Rei whined out loudly again as he was jolted forward with every hard pounding, his glasses bouncing up and down on the bridge of his nose lightly with the rhythm of Rin's hammering cock.

"_R-Rin-senpai~ ahh! Please..." _Rei incoherently moaned the red head's name over and over again, Rin's hands now gripping at the blue haired swimmer's throbbing dick.

"That's right Rei, _you like my thick cock pounding into you over and over, don't you_? You're such a _pervert..._" Rin's voice was like sweet poison as his hand moved in rhythm with his thrusts, jerking off Rei as he let out more girlish moans. "You can cum if you want to Rei, I don't mind," the older teen whispered in Rei's ear, suddenly slowing, sliding his length up inside of his friend at a mind blowingly passive pace. It felt so different than being driven into, Rei thought. He let out a long, pleasured groan as he could feel his ass wide open, taking in Rin's cock easily, but also clenching around the huge length penetrating him.

"_Ahh-! Right there Rin! Yes senpai, yes~_" Rei groaned, turning his head to meet Rin's face, capturing his lips in a feverishly slow kiss. Rin was surprised at the sudden boldness Rei was showing, enjoying the way the blue haired teen's tongue came out to lap at his own. Rin moaned into his lover's open mouth, saliva beginning to drip down Rei's chin as the red head sucked gently on his wet muscle, noticing that the younger boy had begun to shake, pressing his ass against his hips lustfully. "_I'm about to cum senpai~_"

That was all Rin needed to hear before he was seeing stars himself, giving one last powerful thrust before spilling himself inside of Rei's twitching hole. Feeling himself being filled up, Rei clenched his eyes shut, his cum beginning to drip down Rin's hand that had been around his cock the entire time.


End file.
